stargate_exodusfandomcom-20200213-history
Stargate program
The Stargate Program is a secret military program that operates and coordinates the use of the Stargate in the United States of America. The official origin of the Stargate program first began in 1997 run by an organization known as Stargate Command located in Cheyenne Mountain, Colorado. Over time, the program continued to grow and eventually drew upon international units after having been revealed its existence to many World leaders throughout the globe and is now currently under the command of the International Oversight Advisory, Homeworld Security, and under the watch of the President of the United States. The program is also significantly involved in operations within multiple galaxy, such as mainly in the Pegasus galaxy and the Ariss; however due to the situation with the Destiny expedition of the Destiny, they are consistently traveling from one galaxy to the next. =Purpose of the Program= The primary function of the Stargate program is exploration via through the Stargate device by procuring both knowledge of planets, others sentient species and creatures, and in acquiring advanced technologies that could benefit the protection of Earth and its Tau'ri Worlds. =History= The uncovering of the Earth Stargate near Giza incited the US military, along with key scientists such as Catherine Langford, Daniel Jackson, Samantha Carter, and others, to determine the purpose of the Stargate and how to activate it. By doing so, the US Air Force deployed a team that was accompanied by Dr. Daniel Jackson to what they discovered to be another world. This operation came to be known as the Abydos Mission, which resulted with Jack O'Neill destroying the Goa’uld Supreme System Lord Ra with a naquadah enhanced nuclear bomb. The Stargate program was to be the primary of the objective of the US government but after what was essentially a failed mission to Abydos and without the help of Daniel Jackson, who remained behind on Abydos, the program was shut down. The gate was then moved and stored in Cheyenne Mountain. Eventually, the Stargate program was later reactivated when another Goa’uld System Lord named Apophis dialed Earth and kidnapped a female officer guarding the gate-room and killing the remaining security forces. The young Air Force officer was one of several choices for a host for Apophis’s Goa'uld queen. Following the incident and mission that was carried out to recover the young female officer, the Stargate program had been set into full motion as 12 SG-teams were activated, and over time, expanded to include twenty more teams, making a total of 32 SG-teams on Earth in 2011. Nine years after the reactivation of the Stargate program, the Tau’ri have been able to set up a secondary Stargate station on the Ancient city-ship of Atlantis, which landed on Earth in 2009, and which has since aided Earth in gathering technology and knowledge from two galaxies. Later in the year 2009, the Stargate program began the Icarus project that then unintentionally started up the third Stargate station onboard the Ancient ship, Destiny. For over eleven years, Earth has procured a wealth of knowledge and technology to the point that the Tau'ri can properly defend Earth from any threat or danger in the near future.